Tickle me Zelda
by Sonic Phantom
Summary: Zelda is sad and depressed because she hasn't laughed in such a long time. Maybe someone can give her a good laugh. SonicxZelda.


Tickle me Zelda

It was quiet at the Smash Mansion. Everyone was either fighting each other in Brawl matches, or they just went to the mall to have some fun.

In Zelda's room, the Hylian princess stared at the window in boredom. Right now, she was watching Ness, Lucas, and Jigglypuff playing in the yard in the sandbox. The kids were laughing as they started to build different stuff out of sand.

Zelda sighed. Why was it that she didn't feel any laughter in such a long time? The last time she ever laughed was back at her home in Hyrule Castle. She had a birthday there, and she only laughed when someone asked her out on a date. Of course she didn't except it, and the guards kicked that guy out of the castle.

Still, she didn't find it really funny anymore. Here at the Smash Mansion, it's just brawling, and nothing more. She just grew bored and exhausted (can you blame her?). She had made a few friends at the mansion. But even they couldn't make Zelda laugh. She just couldn't take the boredom anymore.

Not only that, but she even grew sad. Why was she sad? Well, like before, it was the brawling and the boredom, and that's what made her sad.

Right now, she layed on her bed and stared at the blank ceiling. After a few moments of that, tears began to erupt from her eyes, and at that moment, she started crying. She turned and layed face down on her bed, as she layed her head on the pillow and still cried.

Outside of her room, Sonic the Hedgehog was speeding by, just doing his normal everyday routine. He stopped short when he heard crying coming from the room that he stopped in front of. He put his war on the door and listened to the crying. And out of curiosity, he slowly opened the door and saw Zelda, crying on her bed. His eyes widened a bit, but slowly calmed down as he decided to slowly walk in the room and slowly closed the door. He made his way towards Zelda and slowly jumped on the bed.

"Hey Zelda!"

Zelda slowly turned around and saw Sonic. She had redness in her eyes, as she saw him smiling. "Sonic? What are you doing in my room?"

"Well, I heard you crying and I was curious, because you rarely cry a lot and I wanted to see what was the matter." Sonic replied.

"And you care?"

"Yeah. I don't like seeing someone sad and I want to help you feel happy." Sonic replied smiling. "Can you tell me what's bothering you?"

"Well...all right, I'll tell you." Zelda slowly replied.

"Great!"

Zelda sighed before beginning her story. She told him about how she was not laughing a lot because everything around the mansion was boring her. She even told him about that time on her birthday back in Hyrule about the guy and who asked her out and was kicked out of the castle, due to his actions. She then told him about why she was crying. After she finished, she sighed deeply.

"Oh..."

"Now do you see? I can take the boredom and the brawling, because it makes me bored, exhausted, and sad. And..."

"What?"

"I-I can't take it anymore!" Zelda said as tears started to come out of her eyes.

Sonic couldn't bear to see Zelda cry. When he saw her doing this, he started to grow sad. After telling her that she hasn't laughed in a long time, it only made Sonic feel bad for himself. He liked Zelda a lot, and he wanted to do something to cheer her up.

That's when an idea struck his mind.

"Hey, Zelda?"

"Yeah, Sonic?"

"Are you ticklish?"

"What?" Zelda asked with wide eyes.

"I asked if you are ticklish." Sonic replied.

"Well...not really...maybe...I don't know." Zelda sighed in sadness.

"How about I tickle you?"

"Y-you...t-tickle me?"

"Yeah. Maybe that'll get you in a better mood." Sonic said.

"I don't know..." Zelda wasn't sure about this.

That's when Sonic, from out of nowhere, reached under Zelda's armpit's and started to tickle her. Zelda was surprised at this moment and with all that's going on, she bursted out laughing.

"S-Sonic...hahahahaha...it...it...hahahahahahahahaha!" Zelda said between laughs.

"What's wrong, Zelda?" Sonic asked as he stopped what he was doing.

"Sonic...why did you stop?"

"Huh? You mean...you like it?"

Zelda nodded happily. "Yes. Please continue."

"Okay...get ready!" Sonic noted as he continued with his tickle routine.

Zelda once again bursted out laughing. She layed on the back of the bed and laughed as Sonic continued to work on her armpit's.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha...this...is...hahahahahahahahahaha!" Zelda laughed.

Sonic continued to to tickle Zelda for about another five minutes until he started to get tired and let go of her armpits as he layed on the bed, next to Zelda.

"Phew...I'm worn out." Zelda sighed.

"Me too..." Sonic added with a deep breath.

"Sonic."

"Hmm?"

"Come here." Zelda instructed.

Sonic went closer to Zelda as she, and unexpected to Sonic, kissed him on the head. He blushed nervously.

"Z-Zelda?"

That's when Zelda, unexpectedly, reached under Sonic's arms and started to tickle him.

"Z-Zelda...hahahahahahahahahahaha...!" Sonic bursted out laughing.

Zelda smiled as she continued to make Sonic laugh by tickling him, although Sonic fought back and started to tickle her back. The two started to laugh as they started their tickle war. They tickled and tickled until they were completely worn out, with neither of them winning the tickle contest.

* * *

**Please, read and review.**


End file.
